(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule type reconfigurable multifunctional machining apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capsule type reconfigurable multifunctional machining apparatus capable of multiply performing various processes (for example, a laser process, a milling process, and a grinding process) by applying a mechanism in which a rotary motion is maximized.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Representative machining apparatuses used for three-dimensional machining of an object include a laser machining apparatus and a multi-axis machining apparatus. The laser machining apparatus is mainly used for machining a small object rather than a large object. The multi-axis machining apparatus is mainly used for machining a larger object than the object machined by the laser machining apparatus.
A conventional multi-axis machining apparatus commonly has a large volume and a tool is commonly moved to the periphery of an object to be machined in order to three-dimensionally machine the object. Therefore, since the travel range of the tool increases so that a remarkable machining error may be generated, it is difficult to machine a relatively elaborate and complicated product.
In addition, since a conventional multi-axis machining apparatus mostly moves a tool only by multi-axis translation motion to perform machining, the apparatus has a complicated structure and includes a large number of parts so that the apparatus is expensive.
Since the conventional multi-axis machining apparatus is required to move the tool more when a product of a complicated shape is machined, there is a drawback in which energy used for moving the tool unnecessarily increases.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem and inconvenience of the conventional multi-axis machining apparatus, it is required to develop a machining apparatus capable of performing reconfigurable multifunctional machining in a single machining apparatus.
The development of the reconfigurable multifunctional machining apparatus may bring the development of a next generation bio technology and information technology (IT) micromachining field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.